Office Emergencies
by mothermayor
Summary: [OutlawQueen One-Shot] Robin receives a text from the "very pregnant" Regina. She says to come quick. Is this an emergency? Is she in danger? *RATED "M" FOR SMUT!*


**Soooo I was feeling the smut tonight. I seem to have my smutty creativity back ;) woop woop. **

**So yeah. Here ya go. ENJOY!**

_***RATED "M" FOR SMUT!***_

**-Echo**

* * *

"Robin, come quick."

That's all the text read from Regina. Robin jumped up quickly and ran to the office as soon as he could. He was worried that something may have been wrong with her or the baby. He went inside City Hall and to her office, knocking first.

"Come in." An odd sounding voice answered. Regina's voice…but different. One Robin knew.

He walks in and sees her leaning against the desk. Her growing stomach poked out in front of her like a basketball under her shirt. "What's wrong, Regina? Are you okay?" He asks nervously. He relaxes a little when he sees her cross her arms over her stomach nonchalantly.

"I'm fine. I just needed you to do something for me." She says mysteriously.

He tilts his head over and furrows his brow, walking slowly towards her. He was slightly confused as to what was going on, why she wasn't letting onto anything. An idea pricked at the back of his mind, but he knew that wasn't it. She was pregnant, after all. Too pregnant. He places his hands on her waist, "What is-"

She interrupts him by pulling his shirt collar so that his lips smash into hers. She moves her hands up to the back of his head and keeps him there until she felt him relax. Until she knew he had time to figure out what was going on. She takes her lips off of his with a gasping breath. She leans her forehead on his and stares up into his bright blue eyes, "These hormones…are a bastard." She hisses.

He smiles somewhat devilishly, then pulls her back in for another kiss. After a moment, he stares into her eyes, "Regina, you're eight months pregnant. I can't…we can't…do that." He looks around and smiles, "Besides, we're in your office. Don't you think it's pushing it?"

"Do you not remember how or _where _exactly I got pregnant, Locksley?" She looks around, "Because this seems vaguely familiar."

He chuckles and sits her up on the desk, "I want to…I do." He whispers.

"There's other ways, you know." She says in a low, sexual tone. Ending with a wink.

He takes the hint of her tone, realizing that there are indeed other ways. He smiles as he pushes into her to kiss her long and deep again. She cups his cheeks with her hands, pulling him into her hard. They pull away from each other and Robin smiles, then slides his eyes down her body. He stops at her stomach and lays his hands on both sides of it, "Close your eyes, little one." He whispers playfully. He looks up at Regina with only his eyes, still keeping the same sexual grin on his face.

She smiled as he took her black, leather boots off of her feet. He threw them to the ground. He slides her black pencil skirt from her legs, taking everything she had on off with it. He then goes for the buttons on her shirt, trying to undo them quickly. She saw him fumbling with this process and took matters into her own hands, unbuttoning the shirt and throwing it behind her onto her chair. He smiles as a silent thank you, then reaches around her to grab the clasp on her bra. Her breasts were aching. Aching to be freed, to be touched, and just aching in general. He pushed her backwards on the desk after turning her around, swiping things from the surface and making them land on the floor. She lay sprawled out on the black desk as he quickly undid his pants and threw his shirt off of him.

"My gosh, Regina, pregnancy has been nice to you." He says huskily, admiring her body. Though her waistline was gone and she was bigger all around, she was still as beautiful as ever. If not more, in his eyes.

He walks around the desk so he's between her legs. He grabs her rear and scoots her down towards him. He smiles at her before sinking down to where she could no longer see him, going down to his knees.

Regina could feel his hot breath so close to her arousal. She needed him so badly, and was ready to beg if she needed to. She opened her legs wider, letting him get a good place. His tongue hits her dripping center and flicks over it multiple times. "Ohhh…" She moans out, trying to keep it quiet. She grasps her legs with her long fingers, feeling the immense pleasure coming from just his tongue.

Her moans only energized Robin more, wanting to give her more and more. He sucked in on her clitoris, making a wet, sloppy sound with each movement. He cupped his mouth around her arousal and moaned, making it vibrate off of her skin. He trailed his right hand along her inner thigh until it met with her entrance, he plunged his finger inside of her.

Regina let out another moan, she was doing all she could to not reach her high then. He began to pump in and out of her, then added another finger. Her hips moved in sync with his two fingers as he continued to suck on her throbbing center. He felt her fingers wrap around his hair, pulling at it hard. He smiled against her, knowing she was close.

He added another finger, making it three. He pumped fast into her. He spread her right leg out with his other hand, allowing more access to go into her deeper. He thrust hard a few times before he felt her walls grip around him tightly. "Mmmmm Robin!" She moans out, high pitched and long. She bites at her lip, realizing how loud she just was. She hit her climax harder than ever, gripping Robin's hair even tighter.

Robin takes his mouth from her but leaves his fingers there, riding her out. "I hope I get a present in return, dear."

She slowly sits up and he takes his fingers out of her. She gives him a devious grin, "Of course you will. Trade places with me, Outlaw."

* * *

**Did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me smut ideas! I love hearing them. No anal though, please. I don't do that D:**

**Please review, as well!**

**-Echo**


End file.
